Celle qui méritait d'être appelée Reine
by AsukaTirento
Summary: On pouvait croire qu'elle n'était pas faite pour être reine. Incapable de prendre des décisions politiques ou économiques et ignorante de beaucoup de choses sur le royaume, Guenièvre ne paraissait pas faite pour être reine. Pourtant tout la désignait comme une reine des plus exceptionnelles, notamment parce qu'elle n'était en rien comme les autres.


**J'aime beaucoup le personnage de la Reine Guenièvre dans Kaamelott, donc je me suis dit que j'écrirais un petit truc sur elle, pour tenter de donner une représentation un peu approfondi au personnage, et en espérant que cet OS ne soit pas trop confus... J'espère que cela vous plaira, et bonne lecture !**

 **Évidemment, Kaamelott ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

 **Celle qui méritait d'être appelée Reine**

C'était un monde de codes, de coutumes et de traditions. D'idées reçues fermement ancrées dans les mentalités, et où le moindre problème minime pouvait se révéler être une tragédie. C'était un monde de fatalité, où sa simplicité n'avait guère à se trouver.

Pourtant elle y était, parce qu'elle portait le titre de reine. Et la voilà jetée dans l'univers de la gestion d'un royaume et de tous ces enjeux. Cela rendrait plus d'un fou, d'autres y perdraient leurs esprits et leur positivité tandis que les derniers, robustes, finiraient par accepter le pire comme la fatalité.

Contrairement à tous ces gens, elle n'y connaissait rien en ce qui concernait la gérance d'un royaume. Elle n'avait pas été élevée à cela et, si on devait lui demander son avis, elle ne le désirait nullement. Cela ne l'intéressait pas.

Elle préférait les simplicités de la vie.

S'intéresser aux histoires langoureuses d'amour secret dans le château comme si l'on se trouvait au cœur d'un nouveau récit de Tristan et Iseult, s'atteler à des tâches d'apparences anodines mais divertissantes et utiles comme faire des marques-pages pour les lectures du soir des amoureux des livres ou encore mettre de la bonne humeur dans ce château si morose.

Elle n'aimait pas les tracas de la vie, que ceux-ci soient futiles ou primordiaux. Pourquoi s'embêterait-elle à faire la tête comme tout le monde, elle qui n'avait aucune activité qui nécessitait un tel état d'esprit dépité ? Si peu se réjouissaient de ces petits détails qui illuminaient une journée qu'il lui fallait exprimer sa joie, pour que celle-ci se transmette à d'autres.

Que se passerait-il si elle devait se plaindre elle aussi de tous ces malheurs quotidiens ? Elle en mourrait de chagrin et de déprime ! Ce serait un coup à être aussi rabat-joie et râleur que son mari le roi. Lui qui tentait sans cesse de toujours faire de son mieux pour le plus grand nombre, cela serait injuste à lui rajouter plus de mauvaise humeur du soir au matin, le pauvre !

Certes, cela ne fonctionnait pas toujours. Son caractère, qu'elle reconnaissait comme être particulier par sa susceptibilité – mais n'était-ce pas comme tout le monde, d'avoir des défauts ? –, lui attirait souvent les foudres de son mari et provoquait entre eux de nombreuses disputes. Mais, que le ciel soit loué, cela ne durait jamais longtemps. Leurs disputes étaient courantes, mais entrecoupées de moments paisibles où ils s'aimaient – aussi peu cela soit-il – et savaient même se comprendre.

Il était rare qu'elle comprenne Arthur. Mais elle admettait ne pas faire beaucoup d'effort pour. Il était préoccupé par bien trop de choses qui parsemaient son esprit pour qu'elle désire tenter de le comprendre, surtout en sachant que cela amènerait probablement plus des disputes qu'autre chose. Non, clairement, elle ne faisait pas d'effort.

Voilà pourquoi on la traitait souvent d'idiote. Oh, elle n'était pas dupe ou sourde. Elle savait bien ce qu'on murmurait, dans son dos, parfois devant elle – même si pour ce dernier cas, c'était surtout parce qu'on ignorait qu'elle était la reine, à cause d'un déguisement qu'elle portait pour être incognito parmi le peuple dans une taverne suite à une mésaventure aux côtés de Lancelot et de sa mère...

Elle acceptait d'être considérée comme idiote et lente d'esprit. Pourquoi irait-elle s'offusquer contre cela ? Bon, il lui arrivait parfois de s'en trouver vexée et outrée, oui. Mais en général, elle faisait mine de rien. Elle ne voulait pas se fatiguer à tenter d'expliquer à tout bout de champ pourquoi elle ne désirait pas s'impliquer plus dans tout ce qui concernait le gouvernance d'un royaume.

Elle préférait les simplicités de la vie.

Et parmi celles-ci, elle préférait pardonner aux gens leurs méchancetés que d'en faire toute une histoire. Elle avait déjà bien assez à faire avec sa famille et ses proches pour rajouter à cela des gens qu'elle ne connaissait pas, ou si peu.

De plus, dans son caractère parfois enfantin, elle avait, tout comme la susceptibilité, le cœur tendre d'un enfant, celui qui oubliait les piques qui pourtant, ne serait-ce que la veille, blessaient son cœur.

Ses disputes avec Arthur en étaient de parfaits exemples : ils se disputaient comme des enfants, mais ne se faisaient jamais la guerre sur le long terme, sachant faire la paix lorsque cela était nécessaire et plus appréciable.

Au fond, peut-être que le couple royal de Kaamelott n'était qu'un duo d'enfants qui refusaient de croire à la fatalité du monde qui les entourait, soit en les combattants comme Arthur, soit en ignorant leur existence comme elle.

Elle ne voulait nullement changer le monde ; cela ne lui correspondait pas. Mais, si elle pouvait, d'une manière ou d'une autre intervenir pour améliorer celui-ci, elle l'exécutait.

N'était-ce pas pour cela qu'elle supposait son mari parfois si exécrable envers elle et si infidèle ? Qu'il ne l'aime pas ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça finalement – elle se faisait une raison à ce qu'il ne semble pas vouloir l'aimer comme un mari aime sa femme –, cela blessait plus qu'il ne semble lui porter que peu d'affection – ne serait-ce que platonique. Mais elle était prête à le supporter, lui, ses erreurs et son désintérêt envers elle. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait oublier tous ces agréables moments passés en sa compagnie, ainsi que son devoir envers lui, en tant que reine et qu'épouse.

Contrairement à ce que tout le peuple semblait croire, son devoir n'était pas de donner naissance à un héritier ou gouverner quoi que cela soit, mais d'aider son mari à supporter son fardeau quotidien et le soutenir vers son ascension divin.

Tout le royaume de Bretagne le pensait : le Roi Arthur serait un roi dont on se souviendra, en bien comme en mal.

En tant que reine, elle ne désirait qu'une chose : que le monde se souvienne de lui comme le roi d'exception qu'il aurait été durant toute sa vie. Celui qui, malgré tous ses défauts, faisait de son mieux pour éclairer ce monde rempli de ténèbres et le faire entrer dans une ère nouvelle de grandeur et de paix.

Ce n'était pas grave si elle n'était pas une reine d'exception comme d'autres que l'Histoire retiendra. Tant que l'Histoire retient qu'elle fut la Reine Guenièvre, femme du Roi Arthur, cela lui suffisait.

Après tout, elle préférait les simplicités de la vie.

Alors autant que l'Histoire se rappelle d'elle simplement.


End file.
